


Since That Day

by destielpls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sex, Smut, bottom!Castiel, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielpls/pseuds/destielpls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had taken a liking for the angel. Dean started seeing Castiel in a new light after the whole mind control situation. He started noticing the angel's attractive features, like how beautiful his eyes were, and how pleasing he looked with his messy hair all wild. Dean would never admit it to someone's face, but Castiel was definitely a pleasurable sight. Sometimes, Dean would have dreams about Castiel. Some would be sexy and some would be romantic. Much to his hatred of sappy stuff, Dean's favourite dreams would comprise of him and Castiel living a domesticated life and enjoying it. No monsters to worry about or any of the sort. Just him and Castiel, having the time of their lives living together. Dean smiled at the thought, but quickly shook the thought off. There was no way he would be living a domesticated life, not with the life he was currently living in.</p>
<p>Dean/Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since That Day

**Author's Note:**

> I had an awesome time writing this! I hope you all enjoy! I think this is one of my better pieces!

Dean's day started out in its usual fashion. He awoke tangled in a mass of tattered motel sheets and blankets, with one foot hanging out over the side of the bed, and his right hand lazily resting on the small expanse of exposed stomach. As he came to reality, his first response was to groan and then to stretch his arms and crack his back. He glanced over to one side and saw his brother Sam sleeping peacefully on the bed next to him. He was in a neater position, as he was laying on his side and his hands were folded up beneath his pillow. He snored softly, switching positions occasionally.  
  
Dean moved his legs to the side of his bed and slowly got up, wincing at the creaking sounds it made. He glanced over at Sam to make sure he was still sleeping soundly, and when he made sure he was, he walked slowly to the bathroom.   
  
Dean stripped off his signature pajamas--a wrinkled ACDC shirt and old gym shorts--and turned on the shower. While waiting for the shower to warm up, he looked at himself in the mirror and admired what he saw. All the years of hunting, running, and lifting had brought out beautifully toned muscles. He had to admit that his stomach wasn't perfect, as he didn't have a visible six-pack. It was kind of flabby, most likely due to the amount of cheeseburgers he ate on a daily basis  
  
He tested the shower with his hand, and concluded that it was warm enough. He stepped into the warm spray and began to wash himself with the bar of soap that Sam had bought. Dean refused to use motel soap and either buys soap himself or forces Sam to do it.   
  
Dean frowned at the thought of his itinerary for the day. It was probably going to be the same thing it was everyday: finding some case and solving it. There are days where he loves what he does, but ultimately, he wished that he was someone else. Someone who lived a normal life and didn't have to worry losing their life or another person's life every damn day. There have been times where it has happened, and Dean swore to avenge them, and he had been successful. Those monsters are far gone.  
  
He finished washing himself and steps out the shower. He grabbed a towel and started to dry himself off. He lazily wrapped the towel around his waist and his mind drifted to Castiel, the angel that saved Dean from Hell and grew to be close friends with the Winchesters. He grinned and chuckled softly as he reminisced over Castiel's social awkwardness. After years of spending time with the Winchesters, Castiel has gained some pop culture knowledge, but Dean still teases him for what he doesn't know.   
  
He had taken a liking for the angel. Dean started seeing Castiel in a new light after the whole mind control situation. He started noticing the angel's attractive features, like how beautiful his eyes were, and how pleasing he looked with his messy hair all wild. Dean would never admit it to someone's face, but Castiel was definitely a pleasurable sight. Sometimes, Dean would have dreams about Castiel. Some would be sexy and some would be romantic. Much to his hatred of sappy stuff, Dean's favourite dreams would comprise of him and Castiel living a domesticated life and enjoying it. No monsters to worry about or any of the sort. Just him and Castiel, having the time of their lives living together. Dean smiled at the thought, but quickly shook the thought off. There was no way he would be living a domesticated life, not with the life he was currently living in.  
  
Dean walked over to the bathroom door and opened it, checking to see if Sam was still sleeping. Sam laid in a sprawled out position, like the position Dean was in earlier.  His right arm was off the bed and his figure was almost horizontal on the bed. Dean snickered softly at the sight and crept to the dresser and pulled out a plaid shirt and jeans, the usual hunting clothes.  
  
•••  
  
It was a particularly warm Saturday morning, and Dean felt a little stuffy in his plaid shirt as he was walking to the car to go pick up some breakfast at the bagel place that was about 30 minutes away. He figured that he would go get some bagels for Sam and him to enjoy. Dean started the car and smiled as his engine purred. He backed out of the motel parking lot and drove towards the place. He played with some buttons on the radio and found a station that he liked: the classic rock station. He started to drum his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of Barracuda by Little Queen, when a flutter of wings was heard and a figure appeared in the passenger seat.  
  
Dean almost drove the car into a tree. Dean had been surprised many times by Castiel, but this was all so sudden and so unexpected that he almost lost control of his vehicle. He looked over and saw Castiel with his burning, blue eyes and usual messy hair. His tie was done correctly, for once, and he had a little stubble on his face.  
  
"Geez, Cas. I almost ran Baby into a tree!" Dean exclaimed, slightly exasperated. Castiel shrugged and stared out the window.  
  
"Sorry, Dean. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to check up on you and see how you were doing." Castiel stated, turning his head to look at Dean. Dean smiled and starts laughing.   
  
"Well Cas, I'm quite alright. Thank you for your concern, though." Dean slammed on his breaks. "Fucking asshole! Learn how to fucking drive!" He yelled at the car in front of him.  
  
"Has anyone told you that you have terrible road rage?" Castiel questioned, tilting his head and raising his eyebrows. Dean glanced over and nodded, smiling.   
  
"Sam tells me that I have road rage all of the time. It's dangerous though, road rage can hurt someone. I've been trying to control it lately, but some drivers are just fucking idiots and make me extremely pissed." Dean explained, releasing the brake and continuing on the road. "So is there anything else that you need or did you just pop in to say hi?"  
  
"It seemed like you needed company." Castiel responded, shrugging. "So here I am."  
  
Dean flashed a smile at Castiel before turning and looking at the road.   
  
"Well, Cas, would you like to work a case with us?" Dean inquired, turning right. "I'm just heading out to get bagels for Sam and I. I'm waiting for Sam to wake up and find a case."  
  
"I would love to, Dean. I promise I won't interrogate a cat."   
  
Dean roared in laughter as he remembered the time when Castiel interrogated the cat. Castiel grinned when Dean broke out laughing. He enjoyed seeing Dean in such a good mood.   
  
"Alright Cas, I'll hold you to it." He smiled and pulled out his phone and gave it to Castiel. "Tell me how much longer I have to go."  
  
•••  
  
Sam took a sip of his coffee and studied the information that was displayed on his laptop. He was reading about a case located in Somerville, New Jersey. Some girls mysteriously disappeared. Some sort of spirit, Sam believed.  
  
The door suddenly opened and Dean walked in carrying a bag, and Castiel walked in behind him carrying cream cheese. Sam smiled at the pleasant surprise.  
  
"Wow, thanks Dean!" Sam thanked, reaching into the bag and taking an everything bagel. He grabbed a plastic knife and opened up the cream cheese. He smeared it all over his bagel and Dean did the same. Castiel noticed the laptop and read the information.  
  
"Somerville?" He questioned. "Seems pretty far for just a simple case."  
  
"Well, yeah, but it seems pretty easy. Plus we haven't really been in New Jersey much. I figured we could take a ride over there. The shore is about two hours away from the spot, so we could smite the bitch and then head to a beach afterwards or something." Sam explained.  
  
"A beach? Now that's what I'm talking about, Sammy!" Dean agreed and patted Sam on the back. He then proceeded to stuff his face with the bagel. "Dis bagel ish sgood!"   
  
"Yeah, you picked great bagels, Dean." Sam complimented, standing up from his chair. "Well, it's going to be a long drive. Since you picked up bagels for me, I'll go do some food shopping for the ride."  
  
"Thanks, Sam, but why? We usually just find a burger joint."   
  
"Because it's gonna be a long ride and we're going to definitely want some snacks." Sam explained, checking his watch. "It's 10:30 now. I'll be back around noon. We'll leave at 12:30." He grabbed the keys to the Impala and went out the door. Dean glanced at Castiel and shrugged. Castiel looked out the window, studying the parking lot. He noticed a couple fighting in a car as they started to drive away. He hoped that they wouldn't be too distracted on the road, total the car, and endanger themselves.   
  
Castiel was interrupted mid-thought when Dean flopped onto the bed, releasing a sigh of relief.   
  
"Wow, it's only 10:30 and I'm spent!" Dean remarked, feverishly rubbing his eyes. Castiel sat down on the bed next to Dean's in silence. Dean glimpsed at Castiel and sat up, mirroring Castiel's position.   
  
"So, Cas, how are you doing?" Dean asked.  
  
"Fairly well, thank you."   
  
"Great."  
  
The two sat in silence, tension so thick it was almost visible. Dean eyed Castiel's tie, which was flipped the wrong way and hung limply from his neck. Dean couldn't help but think of him slowly pulling Castiel in and untying his tie and--Dean stopped mid thought. His jeans were already feeling tight and uncomfortable. He shifted awkwardly.  
  
Castiel shrugged off his trenchcoat. Dean raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It's a little hot in here." Castiel explained, throwing the coat in a corner next to the dresser. Dean nodded in agreement, and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his plaid shirt.   
  
Dean kept glancing at the backwards tie. He yearned to pull Castiel in and kiss the ever-living hell out of him. His jeans became really tight and he didn't know how to control himself anymore. He eyed Castiel, who stared back. Dean's cheeks flustered and he quickly stood up, pacing around the room. Castiel stood up, walked towards him, and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Dean? Are you oka-"  
  
Castiel was cut-off mid-sentence as a pair of chapped lips roughly pushed against his. Dean had given into his urges and grabbed him by the tie and pulled him in. He was surprised and taken aback by the sudden gesture, but soon wasted no time in threading his hands through Dean's light hair and pushing his head closer to his, to which Dean responded by placing the arm that held the tie on Castiel's waist, and the other cupping the side of his face.  
  
Dean opened up his mouth and traced his tongue along Castiel's bottom lip in an effort to get him to open his mouth. As soon as he responded with a slight moan, the kiss morphed into a frenzied battle – tongues pushed against each other, lips were bitten, lips were sucked, and teeth clashed.   
  
Dean pulled away, practically panting  for air. He flushed, feeling a little embarrassed over his sudden move. He rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Uh, sorry. Um..." Dean stammered. "I'm so sorry. I just kinda...went for it. Uh, I really wasn't expecting that kind of response. Should we just forget that?"  
  
"No need." Castiel spoke, grabbing Dean by the collar of his plaid shirt and pulling him closer. "We could use a way to pass the time. I was thinking about this too, but I was unsure about your feelings."   
  
Dean smirked and grabbed Castiel's hips and pulled them into his. "Well, angel, if you think we should do this, then I'm all for it." Castiel smiled and closed the gap between them. He moaned at the sensation of Dean's clothed erection on his own. He fumbled with the buttons on Dean's shirt, desperately trying to get it off. Driven by impatience, he ripped the shirt which caused buttons to fly everywhere. Dean muttered a "that was one of my favorite shirts" but Castiel swallowed the words and added a "get a new one."   
  
Dean shrugged off the remains of the shirt and proceeded to pull Castiel by his tie to the bed. He pushed Castiel onto the bed and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. He untied the tie and threw it into the puddle of clothes in the corner and unbuttoned the white suit, which he proceeded to throw into the mass pile as well. Dean took a few seconds to look down at the angel beneath him. His messy hair was all over the place. His lips were swollen and red from kissing him. His cheeks were flushed a light pink and his blue eyes were filled with lust. The way his now bare chest would rise and fall with every breath he took. Dean knew he would never be able to resist Castiel like this, and with that thought he leaned in and hungrily kissed Castiel's neck. Castiel gasped at the sudden movement and let out a moan. Dean left marks, claiming his angel with each one of them. He moved down Castiel's chest, tracing the toned ab muscles with his tongue, causing Castiel to shiver. He reached his belt buckle and started to unbuckle it, making eye contact with Castiel to let him know that he was 100% serious. He unzipped the fly and pulled down Castiel's pants, revealing tented boxers. With a smirk, Dean pulled down the boxers as well.  
  
Dean's eyes widened noticeably at the sight. Castiel was somewhat more well-endowed than Dean had predicted. He stared on, studying the way his penis was resting against his stomach, almost completely hard. Dean gently grasped the base, and Castiel gasped in response. He stroked slowly, enjoying the sound of Castiel's breath rapidly increasing. Dean leaned closer to it, and Castiel let out a whimper as Dean licked a stripe from the base to the tip. Dean kissed the tip, and gently sucked the leaking fluid from the slit. Castiel's hands pulled at Dean's hair and Dean moaned in response, gripping the base tighter and sucking harder. The noises that Castiel made was inhumane but heavenly, and Dean bobbed his head faster and harder, like it was the main energy source for him.  
  
"Dean...Dean...just...just fuck me." Castiel pleaded, hands gripping Dean's hair tighter. Dean released Castiel's cock with a loud pop and Castiel pulled him up by his hair to kiss him, tasting the sweet savory of Dean. His hands snakes around Dean's waist and felt around for his belt buckle, which he unbuckled as soon as he found it. He pawed at the bulge through Dean's jeans, and swallowed the moans Dean unleash. Castiel unzipped the fly and pulled down the jeans and underwear at once. Dean pulled away from Castiel to pull them down and add them to the tower of clothes in the corner. He immediately reattached himself to Castiel's lips, thrusting his tongue in and threading his hands through Castiel's hair. Castiel pulled away, his lips swollen and red.  
  
"Dean. Please. I want you."  
  
Dean nipped at his neck.  
  
"Ngh. I need you."   
  
Dean stared face to face with Castiel. He smiled and tenderly pressed a kiss to Castiel. He reached over and opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. He squeezed some on his fingers and stuck one in Castiel's hole. Castiel winced from the slight pain, but soon eased into the feeling. He nodded at Dean and moaned in pleasure as Dean stuck another finger in. Dean loved seeing Castiel in the position that he was in, vibrating under his touch and practically begging for him. He loved scissoring Castiel and loved hearing the sonorous sounds of Castiel's pleads and moans.   
  
Castiel sat up, reached over and grabbed Dean's wrist. He gazed up at Dean.  
  
"Enough with this. I want you, now."  
  
No way Dean was arguing with him.  
  
Dean, trying to maintain dominance, pushed Castiel down on the bed again. He spread Castiel's legs into position and squeezed some more lube onto his hands, which were practically shaking with anticipation and eagerness. He positioned himself at Castiel's entrance, and shared eye contact with Castiel. He nodded, pausing, before swiftly pushing himself all the way inside him. Castiel howled as he felt the sharp pain shoot through him. He groaned softly at the pain and held still for a few minutes, until eventually, he felt the pain diminish and slowly eased into it, groaning as waves of pleasure took over him. Castiel was wasting no time, and began to move himself against Dean's cock. In reply, Dean held Castiel down and kissed him roughly as he thrusted slowly, trying to find the perfect rhythm. He used one hand to hold Castiel in place, and the other to pump Castiel's cock.  
  
They kissed almost the entire time, really only separating to breath and to quietly utter professions of pleasure. After a few more moments, Castiel screamed Dean's name as an earth-shattering orgasm hit, spraying come on Dean's stomach. Dean pulled his lips from Castiel's and let out a "Cas!" as his shoulders shook and his eyes closed, while he reached his climax. He stayed somewhat stationary above him for a few minutes before his arms gave out and he collapsed on top of Castiel. He pulled out and laid next to him on the bed, both panting like wild dogs.  
  
They stared at the ceiling in silence for a while, before Castiel asked for the time.  
  
"11:30." Dean replied, checking his phone.  
  
"We should probably clean up before Sam comes back." Castiel suggested. Dean agreed and got up. He found his clothes and tossed Castiel's clothes to him.   
  
"Well, Cas, that was phenomenal. I have no words." Dean announced, pulling him in.   
  
"Funny, you seem to be speaking." Castiel teased, pressing his lips against Dean's. "Should we tell Sam or...?"  
  
Dean shook his head. "The boy is smart. Let him figure it out himself. As for us, well, I would love to start a relationship with you."  
  
Castiel smiled and kissed him again. "Since the day I laid my hands on you, Dean Winchester, you were mine, and I loved you from the beginning. Here I am, still loving you. I would love to start a 'relationship,' Dean."  
  
Dean smiled and thought about his shower earlier today. Perhaps the monsters would never go away, but he could definitely get used to Castiel and him.   
  
"Let's clean up."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
